User blog:Alyra Noveria/Alyra's Guide To Her Creations On DBZRP
This is just a quick guide to answer any questions a new user might have regarding some of the stuff that's gone on in my storyline - as it is the primary storyline in reference to the reset. Why did I make this? I was bored. Figured some of the newbies could use some info to stay in the loop. In other words, "WTF Happened To The DBZRP Universe That Caused It To Reset" This information does not necessarily have to be part of your storyline. It is intended only to explain some of the characters and locations involved in the massive temporal clusterfuck that was the two Resets on DBZRP. Silent Ones and the Web of Time Silent Ones are beings of almost unimaginable power that oversee the very laws of creation itself - they are the concepts that the universe is built on. These creatures possess so much power that they could theoretically be considered omnipotent...but only within their domains. Silent Webs such as the Web of Time are the "body" of a Silent One and forge the foundations of the universe itself. The Web of Time itself is the only one featured on DBZRP. The Web of Time literally is Time, albeit represented as a physical space. It is governed by Ty'nyx, the Silent Watcher. Imprisoned in the Web of Time - a literal "structure" for causality - is a being known as Ty'krios, the Forever Eater. Currently, the Web of Time is semi-intact in that causality and time still exist, but it's much more disordered, allowing for strange, distorted timelines (which allows all character backstories and storylines to be equally valid). Ty'nyx, also known as the Warden of Ages, is the Silent One who governs Time. He was defeated by the first "generation" of DBZRP characters due to him being outright hostile to life in every universe, for seemingly unknown reasons. Killing him broke the Web of Time, which broke Time Itself, though it was temporarily stabilized by the "Silent Power" residing within the characters. Despite being nigh-omnipotent, he was still killed, though it required kicking him out of the universe itself first. Neverborn, The Wraith, and Oblivion Ty'krios, the Forever Eater, is an entity trapped within the Web of Time that has unimaginable destructive power. It has not been featured directly, but when the Web of Time first broke, Ty'krios was the one that caused the first DBZRP reset. When the Web of Time was "restored," he almost broke free a second time, and when Exaron sealed him away it caused the second DBZRP reset. Ty'krios is a Neverborn, a creature that defies the rules that govern Oblivion. Exaron is a Wraith, an entity above even the Silent Ones. The Wraith are beings that exist in the realm of Oblivion, the "non-space" outside of all universes. Their power is unimaginable, and are assumed to be omnipotent. Oblivion is a sort of non-spatial, non-temporal location that exists outside of existence as we know it. It is not nonexistence, because things still exist within it, but it is essentially extra-universal space that universes, multiverses, etc. exist in. The Resets The First DBZRP Reset, story-wise, occured when the Web of Time shattered. When it was repaired by some of those who broke it in the first place, history was irreversibly changed, causing everything that happened on the wiki to cease and reset. The Second DBZRP Reset, story-wise, occured when Ty'krios tried to break out again, and almost succeeded - without the power of Ty'nyx holding him in place, Exaron had to act, instantly sealing the Neverborn away again - but once again history changed, resulting in the Second DBZRP Reset. Quick FAQ *'Q:How powerful is a Silent One?' *''A:How powerful is a law of physics?'' *'Q: How do you "kill" a law of physics?' *''A:You don't. Silent Ones need to be kicked out of the universe to die in the first place...and unless you have something to replace the law they had, something horrible's gonna happen to your reality.'' *'Q: Are there more Silent Ones?' *''A: Yes, but they will not feature in this storyline.'' *'Q: Can you fight Exaron?' *''A: No.'' *'Q: But my character is-' *''A: Sorry, no. Exaron's power is the in-character explanation for the Admin Team making changes to the wiki. No matter how powerful your character is, we can still undo your changes if you decide to break the rules.'' Category:Blog posts